Heretofore, bicycle type exercising apparatus have been constructed to operate as stationary bicycles, with the wheels off the ground, and drag wheel members or braking means providing resistance against which the rider pedals. The wheel rolled in the air, not on a road means, and exercising on such apparatus prove to be very monotonous.
By contrast, the present invention, consisting of a bike unit, a road device unit, and a motion coordinator means, has the rider do more than just pedal; but while the rider pedals, the bike unit must also be steered and kept in balance, thus causing the rider to move his body, voluntarily and involuntarily.
Although the bike unit cannot fall off the road device unit or fall down completely, care must be taken to keep the bike unit upright and rolling. Keeping one's balance is a great part of riding a bicycle, as the torso must constantly move to account for the different positions of the legs when pedaling and for the bumps that may be encountered on the road, and for the different positions of the handlebars, etc. This forces the stomach, the back and the rest of the body to constantly make adjustments and thereby provide additional exercise. The arms, shoulders and the back are also exercised while pedaling, when keeping balance and also while turning. The present invention also provides greater pleasure to the rider.
No known commerical bicycle type exercising apparatus has incorporated the important features and functions of actual bicycle riding, including: handlebars that can be moved and steered, wheels that roll ovler a simulated road surface while providing a feedback of the road surface, and rider input to keep the apparatus in balance, while in a limited area, indoors or outdoors. This invention will simulate these important features of riding a bicycle, thereby giving the benefits of riding while increasing the pleasures of exercising.